Is this all Real?
by BrieniesWorld
Summary: Clary Fray is just an ordinary teenage girl that has her world turned upside down. First she gets in a car accident and is put in a coma. This one act causes a chain of events that will change her life forever. Join Clary on this wild journey of full of action, romance and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

I see Simon running into the room with tears in his eyes. He's screaming "Clary!" I run to give him a hug and assure him I'm all right and that i didn't get hurt. The next thing i know I'm running right through him. I stop baffled and stare at myself in disbelief. I look behind me and see Simon crying and calling my name while kneeling next to... Me?

(Flashback)

I just finished my shift at Michael's with my best friend Simon. I was dropping him off at his house.

"Thanks for the ride Clary"

"No, Prob Simon, OH and don't forget about going to the movies on Friday"

"How could I" Simon says with a devilish grin. Simon then waves good bye and I start driving away. I turn my attention back to the road when the first thing I see is a car barreling towards me. The last thing I remember is Simon screaming my name and being hit with what felt like an a thousand pounds.

(end of flashback)

I'm screaming Simon's name over and over again but he doesn't even look in my direction. My throat is raw and I am overwhelmed with grief. I sink into a ball in the corner of the room and cry my eyes out.

What is this? What's happening to me? Will I be like this forever? are some of the few questions running through my head right now.

When I look up i see the doctor has come in "...She came right through the windshield head first. Right now she still has regular brain activity which is a good sign but she is still in a coma. If she doesn't come out of it within a month it lowers her chance of ever coming out of it. The best thing for you to do right now is..."

That's when i tuned out and turned white. How am i in a coma I feel fine? Will I be like this forever? and most importantly Why has this happened?


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of days I had a routine going. In the morning Simon would come in and hold my hand talking to me about his day. Then i would make my rounds around the hospital. In the afternoon I would try to pick up a pencil but to no hand itched to draw seeing all these new things. It was killing me to not be able to draw. On the fourth day I was bored out of my mind. I tryed waking myself up by yelling and stomping but i didnt even twitch. It was so wierd seeing myself just laying there not moving at all.

On the fifth day as i was walking around i noticed a good looking boy with golden hair looking in my direction. I looked behind me thinking "I wonder who the lucky girl is". Looking behind me i realized there was no one except me. When I looked back at him he was walking toward's me. I'm not gonna lie i was scared. Abunch of scenarios were running through my head like maybe he's like the good looking grim reaper here to take my life and why can he see me. He was halfway to reaching me when I finally turn and ran. I ran right through everyone and there expressions didn't even change. All the people in the way slowed him down giving me a pretty good head start. I zig-zagged around the hospital going through walls until i finally lost him... or so i thought.

The next day the first thing i opened my eyes to was the golden haired boy staring at me. I screamed and tried to run but he was too fast. He blocked the doorway and and gave me a devilish smirk.

"stubborn one aren't you"

I looked aroung trying to find anything to use as a weapon. A big needle caught my eye. I lunged for it. Then when i reached out to grab it... my hand went right through it. Shoot! I thought to my self. He chuckled softly at me and said "If you would just listen to me i could help you grab stuff like that see" Then his hands goes through the chair next to him. The next i know hes sitting in it without falling through.

"Wha-a-a" I say in puzzlement with my jaw all the way to the floor.

"Close your mouth darling yoo'll catch fly's" he said

Out of sheer astonishment i closed my mouth I somehow managed to close my mouth. Then he said

"Hi Im from the Institute. What is the Institute you say blah blah blah. Basically this whole speech is telling you that if you come with me you will find all of the answers of what happened to you and how to hold things like i showed you. So are you in."

I was in shock i kinda just stood there staring at him.

"I'll take that as a yes"

He then guided me to the window. He then said "ok you'll have to hold on to me so try not to faint from happiness"

I just grabbed on. Then all of a sudden we were floating out of the window. I screamed and held on even tighter.

"Hey loosen your grip are you trying to choke me"

I relaxed my grip but only a little bit. We started moving faster and whisked of. We were moving for about ten minutes when he says there's the Institute while pointin to a huge building in the distance. We land in the next five minutes with him landing gracefully and me falling on my butt.

"Welcome to the Institute" the boy says


End file.
